Heritage of Zandalar
Heritage of Zandalar is a fellowship of trolls dedicated to the Zandalar tribe. Objectives http://heritageofzandalar.moonfruit.com/#/objectives/4533890275 The main goals of the Heritage of Zandalar is to promote the ideals of the Zandalar tribe among other trolls, keeping troll traditions alive and educating their new allies in the horde about troll culture. The Heritage of Zandalar is not a tribe. It is a fellowship of trolls that welcome people of all tribes, although most of the members are from the Darkspear Tribe. On occasions, they also accept members of other races of the Horde to their ranks, if they want to learn about trollish culture. History http://heritageofzandalar.moonfruit.com/#/history/4533890276 Founding When the Horde lost the Second War against the Alliance, the troll warlord Zul’jin mysteriously disappeared. Many troll chieftains began to blame Zul’jin for making a pact with the Horde, and exiled the few loyal to him. Among the exiles was Ol' Drei'jin, Warlord of the Witherbark, who had to flee with his daughter Zaraya from the Hinterlands through whole Azeroth.They could make it to Darkspear Isles, where they met the Darkspear Tribe, led by Witch Doctor Sen’jin. The Darkspears first enslaved the exiles, but then they changed their mind and accepted them as their new members. ]] Zaraya married a Darkspear warrior, and gave birth to a child named Snicka. Ol’ Drei’jin told his grandson lots of stories about the past of trolls, which the young whelp really enjoyed. One day, a band of murlocs emerged from the sea and attacked the Darkspear Tribe. Ol’ Drei’jin got serious wounds in the battle. His last words to Snicka, before he died in his wounds, were these: „I might die, but da heritage, what Zul’jin left to us, will neva’ die. Finish wot ’e started, Snicka. Find da trolls still faithful to ’im, and form a guild of ’em. Let our people be one again. Long live da Heritage of Zul’jin!” Inspired by his grandfather's last words, Snicka started looking for trolls all around the world to join him. They formed a guild, Heritage of Zul'jin, which was faithful both to their saviors, the Horde, and the memory of Zul’jin. They held their regular meetings in Sen'jin Village. When the Heritage of Zul’jin has grown enough in both strength and number, they joined the legendary Blood Pact, which at that time involved the peaceful Greywolf Tribe, the vailant Ashen Order, the shady House of Sylvanas and the malicious Theatre of Cruelty. However, the Heritage often got into conflict with the latter two. Name and leadership changes When Zul’jin returned, and declared war against the Horde for helping his mortal enemies, the Blood Elves, the Heritage had to face a choice: him or the Horde. Snicka visited Zul’jin and tried to convince him to join the Horde instead. He was shocked by the hostility of the Amani trolls, who imprisoned him. He finally realized that Zul'jin isn't the great hero he once was. After he escaped, he decided on changing the guild’s name to avoid confusions and accusations that they support the Amani warlordThe Amani are among us! - Samantha Gizzlesprock's interview with Bersekeger in the Goblin Gazette. The trolls of Zandalar seemed to be a fair choice for that, so the guild was renamed Heritage of Zandalar, and the renaming was celebrated in a massive party. Snicka visited the trolls of Zandalar, and informed King Rastakhan about his plans, who gave his approval on Snicka’s plans of a new, strong, united nation of trolls. One day an airship, on which Snicka was flying to a Blood Pact meeting, crashed into the sea and Snicka disappeared. Primal Zanick stepped in to lead the Heritage in Snicka's absence, but never took up the Warlord title. Until a body was found, she refused to accept Snicka as dead. But Zanick never asked to become a leader, and with joining the army to fight in Northrend she found herself with less and less time to take care of the Heritage. Eventually, she turned to Ryleen, giving her the title of Primal and making her the acting leader of the Heritage of Zandalar. After months of unsuccessful search for Snicka, the Heritage agreed that he is dead, and Ryleen adopted the rank of Warlord. Relationships The Heritage of Zandalar is loyal to the Horde because of Vol'jin's oath, and because the orcs helped the trolls not once in the people's history. They are members of the Blood Pact, though their position with the guilds in the Pact is different. The Heritage has always been friendly and respectful with Greywolf Tribe, despite the taurens' more gentle and peaceful lifestyle. They also respect the Ashen Order, though the connection between the two guilds has never been close. They had a conflict with the Warsong Blades, when the orcs showed disrespect towards one of their members, but the orcs regretted it, and now they patrol the Horde territory together. The trolls have always mistrusted the House of Sylvanas, especially their leader, Archnazg Magnark. The dark necromantic magics the undead practice is something the trolls could not tolerate. When the undead criminal Tivak captured one of the Heritage members, Chabat, for illegal experiments, and was harbored by the House after that, the trolls responded with kidnapping one of the House officers, Malicestorm. This led to a conflict which involved the undead summoning demons and attacking Sen'jin Village, and Snicka being put to a trial. Although after the trial, the guilds agreed in not attacking each other, they still mistrusted each other. A year later, the civil war between the Heritage of Zandalar and the House of Sylvanas restarted Civil war rings into Ratchet, the Goblin Gazette's article on the conflict, by Samantha Gizzlesprock, when Bloodsister Lyranne, seeking the advice of Archnazg, was slain by him. Other victims of the currently ongoing war were Corigo, Ryleen's personal bodyguard, and Celtius, an elven member of the House. Other enemies of the Heritage are the pirate crew called Bloodsail Blackhands. This is connected to a personal conflict between the Heritage leaders, Ryleen and Snicka, and the Blackhands' captain, Shadowtroll. The trolls and the pirates have clashed on several occasions. Sometimes the Heritage got into conflict with their own members. Jinto'nick, Snicka's cousin was disappointed with the guild's break with Zul'jin, and attempted to form a cult devoted to Zul'jin, but he apparently failed. Barzovia, a troll from the Bloodscalp tribe also got into conflict with the Heritage, betraying and tricking them a few times. Structure http://heritageofzandalar.moonfruit.com/#/ranks/4533891711 When a new members join, the recieve the rank of Outsider. They remain as outsiders until they have proven themselves as trustworthy and are allowed to become real members. When becoming a real member they have to take an oath of loyalty to the Heritage and its leader. They then recieve the rank of Kindred. This is the main rank where most members are. After being a member for a long time, and proving themselvesmuch further, some members become Veterans. As a veteran, they are trusted with finding new members, but otherwise the rank is much like that of kindred. Above veterans are the Masters. They are the closest thing the Heritage has to officers. They are skilled masters of some particular field of knowledge, such as Voodoo, Lore or War, and they are the one to turn to for advice on matters within that field. Directly below the leader is the Primal, assistant of the leader. The leader of the Heritage, regardless of gender, holds the title of Warlord, a rank currently held by Ryleen. Notable members Current *Warlord Ryleen - current leader *Zanick - former leader * Sertah - Witch/elementalist of dark descent, second in command *Gul'Zayne - spiritual leader and voodoo master *Stargaazer - medicine woman *Chabat - apprentice mage and scribe Former *Warlord Snicka - founder and former leader *Kemsha - high priestess *Bwangoo - beastmaster *Jinto'nick - Snicka's cousin, loyal to Zul'jin's ideas *Torschka - Snicka's mate *Barzovia - Bloodscalp troll, traitor of the Heritage *Lyranne Deyyania - elven bloodsister of the trolls, now undead *Corigo - Ryleen's bodyguard, now undead *Gen'jin - shadowhunter References Category:Organizations Category:Trolls